


The dream

by thesmolbean16



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, Moon, Nature, Other, Romance, beach, colour, sand, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolbean16/pseuds/thesmolbean16
Summary: A beach. Lovers. The sun. The moon.





	The dream

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this was just a short thing I wrote because loads of stuff to do with my heart has happened and if I was in love I guess this is how id feel.

Here is what I dream.

The sun is slipping under the horizon relaxing hues of different colours. There was soft and warm pinks, bright yellows that open up to release the last embers of sunlight. The water is swishing this was and that, crawling ever so slowly towards the stone steps where we sit.

You are perfect. You are someone I won’t run away from. You are different. Soft black curls around your forehead and cuddles into your ear. It is deep black that sucks every ember of light from around you, forcing the world to slowly look and admire you. I am one of these admirers.I admire the way that even the sun pales in comparison to you, slipping away ashamed that you’re light dwarfs it. I am the moon, I am so lucky to have some of your light reflect of onto me. And I bask in it. Your blue eyes are striking and are like the waves themselves. They never settle their gaze on anything. I beg that their gaze stays settles on me.

I look out at the sea and the sky and how perfect it looks, the sun just lounging in the sea of colour, the sea itself rocking gently to and fro. How their beautiful sights lay together as hosts to lovers such as me and you. Our hands intertwined together, resting on the leg of your jeans. Your other hand is resting on my back, trailing constellations through the freckles that stain me.

My heart explodes into a million pieces of feelings and colour and stars. My hearts a rush of meteorites and lightning strikes that explode the world around us influenced by my heart. For you, you have just pressed your lips against mine. And your lips are soft and subtle and silence any thought in my head. The sun cowers in fear of the [power we hold. It is a soft kiss but within it holds something more intimate and even as you pull away and I rest my head softly on you. My heart still beats faster than light. You run your hands through my hair to and fro at the same pace of the sea against the sand. I am the tiny grains of sand, attempting to attach myself to every part of you while every part of me runs away in fear from the other and some parts are lost to the wind. You are the sea, unpredictable and yet reliable, you solidify me and keep me whole even as the world tramples over me.

We smile at each other as the last rays of light from the sun disappear into an explosion of colour. But our eyes are locked together. And you are more enchanting than the sun anyway. I feel warm as you look at me. It's safe too knowing that if I burn up you burn too.

God how I love you.

The moon has appeared now; I didn’t notice its arrival, casting shadows of light along a dark backdrop. The stars scattered around it in a chaotic way as though someone had thrown them there with no care, not realising they were creating a masterpiece of art and science. Those stars could have been pieces of Romeo that Juliet threw up to bless the sky with his beauty. But you outshine even foolish Romeo. Your soul radiated out of you softly and gently. Full of pointless jokes and friendly smiles. You are enchanting and hypnotic but you are small too, a single petal on a flower that is bruised and curled but still as vibrant. And if anyone where to lose that petal the flower would be changed forever.

The sea is menacing now, splashing at our feet and the air has frozen. Biting at my shoulders. You have stood up and my warmth as gone.

“We must go” You whisper with a soft and sweet voice that slices through the air and caresses my cheeks. Crashing into e your hands on my waist and your head cuddles into my shoulders, warm breath on my neck. We grip on to each other tightly, almost woven together. Both of our eyes shut tightly against the cold.

We whisper promises and words of love but both of us know we will not be here come morning. I don’t want to let you go but I’ll have to. The sea thrashes under our feet violently crashing and tugging against the wind and the moon to separate us.

Our lips meet again but it is not soft and it is a promise that we will meet again. The cold air blasts against us and snatches you away.

You are gone.

I am lost.


End file.
